The Worst Thing a Person Can Do Is Fall in Love
by Imagine518
Summary: AU. Nina Martin doesn't plan on falling in love, never has, never will. But then she meets Fabian Rutter. His perfect brown hair, his slanted smile (which is also perfect), and his perfect blue eyes can make any girl faint. One drunken night their world g
1. Moving to England

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own House of Anubis!**

* * *

_NUMBER 1: Moving to England_

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was in the eighth grade and the principle was asking us questions for the year book (our first one ever!) and this is what happened

"Nina," He asked "What's the worst thing a human being can do?"

"Fall in love." I answered

"Okay," He laughed "Let's try this again... what's the worst thing a human being can do?"

"Fall in love." I said again more sternly

And it got printed. It turns out we all got asked the same question.

11 kids said murder

10 kids said rape

1 kid said love

And I stuck to it ever since. When I was eight my friend Lucy's parents got a divorce and after that I decided that I would never fall in love, and I never did. My parents thought it was just a phase and let it go, but when I was 16 (when I was allowed to date) I never did. I went on my first date when I was 13 and that's because my mother forced me to. The boy's name was Noah, and when he tried to kiss me, I punched him in the nose. He then transferred to another school. Yeah, I went to prom but in a group. Lucy with Drew, Samantha with Connor and me with myself. And I still had a blast, sure I never got to slow dance but I got over it. I've never had a crush, and I never plan on having one. This is one thing I will never do as long as I live. I'm 25 now, and I still haven't fallen in love, and I'm perfectly normal.

* * *

I stepped off the plane and dragged my suitcase across the bumpy ground. Last year I decided to move to London to pursue my dream of becoming an author. I walked out of the airport and hailed for a taxi

"Where to?" The cab driver asked in a heavy British accent

"Is there a Starbucks?" I asked "I-I know it's weird, but I'm still searching for apartments."

"Sure thing," He said "Oh, and yes, there is one."

I gently laughed at his joke at understanding that I'm foreign. He started driving down the street when he stopped for a girl about my age

"Hi," She gasped (obviously out of breath) "I'm Amber Millington."

"Nina Martin," I said gently "I like your dress."

"Thank you!" Amber beamed "I like your...uh...Converse."

I looked down at my sneakers and laughed. The blonde girl was wearing a mint green dress that went up to her knees and next to her I was dressed like a seventh grader

"So where are you going?" She asked

"Starbucks." I answered

"Ew!" Amber winced "No, you should totally go to Ana's."

"W-What's Ana's?" I asked

"It's the cutest little cafe you've ever seen," Amber giggled "Driver, please take us to Oak Street."

Okay, not exactly my plans, but it's better than nothing!

* * *

When we arrived I was greeted by the smells of breads, and cupcakes. Amber led me to a booth and sat me down

"Eddie should be here any minute," She told me

"Who?" I asked

A boy my age walked in and sat next to me

"Amber," Eddie whined "I know you're constantly doing good deeds or whatever, but you know how I feel about strangers!"

"No," Amber laughed "This is Nina, she's new."

"Hi," I whispered "Are you Eddie?"

"Yep," He laughed "Were you guys talking about me?"

"You are so self centered." Amber joked

The door opened and another boy came in and sat down next to Amber

"Hey baby!" He beamed; the two kissed causing Eddie to groan

"Nina, this is my boyfriend Alfie," Amber told me "Alfie this is Nina."

"Hi!" Alfie smiled "Hey, have you heard of-"

"Don't!" Eddie yelled "People hate that joke."

"Now hold on," I said "Just because I'm new doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions. What's the rest of the joke?"

"Have you heard of butt-" He started

"Nope." I interrupted. I've heard this joke like 100 times already. Three more girls came in and sat down with us, their names were Patricia, KT, and Willow.

"This is the gang." Patricia joked. She's the spunky red head (is it red? I don't know, I've never seen red hair like that). Willow's the hippie, dippy, zippy girl. And KT's just kind of... there. I mean, she talks and she's nice, but she's kind of quiet.

"So you're from America?" KT asked happily

"Yeah..." I answered shyly

"Me too," KT beamed "So is Eddie."

"Cool." I said. I guess you can say that I'm shy, but I don't know these people so I'm kind of freaking out right now. Just then a boy our age (does this country only allow people who are 25? Wait, I just saw a mother and her three year old walk in, never mind) walked up with a notepad

"Hello," He said kindly "I'm Fabian and I'm going to be your waiter today."

"Do you always have to say that?" Patricia asked in an annoyed tone

"I have too," Fabian told her "Or I'll lose my job."

Silence. Then Amber squealed and introduced me to Fabian

"Hi." He smiled

"Hi." I responded

"Are you new here?" Fabian asked trying to hit on me

"Yes," I laughed "I am."

"Welcome to London," He beamed "You'll love it here."

After we took our orders Amber looked at me

"What?" I asked

"What did you think about Fabian?" She asked

"I thought he was nice-" I started. But then Amber squealed with excitement before I could finish

"BUT!" I said loudly "I thought he was nice as a person."

"Oh come on!" Amber whined

"Amber," KT snapped "Stop trying to pair Fabian up with people, it's not going to happen."

That's when I found out that last year he had broken up with this girl named Hope and he was diagnosed with depression, if it wasn't for this job he would be dead right now. I felt bad for him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like to him. I promised myself. Just a friend, only a friend.

* * *

I slipped into my pajamas in my bathroom at the hotel room and walked out. I checked the lock, and sat on my bed (which was protected with a Snuggie, I have germ issues) and turned on the TV. There was a knock on my door and I found

"Fabian?" I asked

"Hi," He said shyly "Amber sent me here."

"Oh god," I sighed "Well, come in."

Fabian came in a looked around at my rinky dink motel room

"I love what you've done with the place," He joked

"Thanks," I said following along with the joke "Uh... tacos? I got two."

"Where you expecting someone?" He asked

"No, I'm just a pig," I confessed "And that's not a good thing."

Fabian laughed and grabbed a burrito.

"Can I...?" He asked

"Sure!" I told him.

Fabian sat down on the bed and looked at the blurred images on the TV screen

"Why is the king streaking?" He asked laughing at the TV screen

"That's the king?" I asked "Poor England."

This caused Fabian to laugh harder, and then he started chocking

"Oh my god!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pulled him towards me, once, twice, three times, then the chewed up burrito came up and splat on the window.

"I'm so sorry!" I told him

"It's okay," He told me "It was my fault."

"No it's not," I said "I was the one who made you choke. Do you want some water or do you want to leave?"

"I'm fine." He said

"What does that mean?" I asked impatiently

"I just need to sit down," He told me "Are you okay...you look a little pale."

I sat down next to him and took a sip of my soda. I looked at Fabian, then at the TV to see a nude king running around singing _We are the champions, _then back at Fabian... I have a feeling I can never listen to that song with a straight face again. I sat next to Fabian and rubbed his back, it was warm, boney, but warm and welcoming. He grabbed my right hand and held it in his hand; we looked at each other and smiled- wait. Was this? NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I jumped up in my _Winnie the Pooh _pajamas and started freaking out.

"Nina?" He asked worried about me

"I think it's best you go," I said coldly

"Why?" He asked

"This-I..." I hesitated "I feel bad, and I'm worried I might hurt you, and-" and that was it. Fabian quietly and slowly left my room. I shut the door and locked it, I made a promise, and I'm going to keep that promise. No matter what.


	2. Getting to know him

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own House of Anubis!**

* * *

_NUMBER 2: Getting to know him_

* * *

I jumped out of bed and looked down at the floor. There was a napkin and it had some numbers on it. There was note on the back, it read

_Amber is making me give you my number so here it is_

_XO,_

_Fabian_

I grabbed my cell phone and punched in the digits. One ring, two ring, three ring, four ring

"Hello?" He asked

"Hi," I said warmly "It's me, Nina."

"Hi," He said excitedly "How are you?"

"Good," I lied. In fact, I felt terrible about last night "I just wanted to call to let you know that I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

"It's okay," He told me

"You liar!"

"You caught me."

We laughed a little bit and then we went silent

"So..." I hesitated "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure," He said "Do you want to go to Ana's?"

"Yeah," I quickly answered "Totally."

We both went silent again. I heard a click and looked at my phone. That jerk, he hung up on me! I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. It was better to meet him than to ignore him... right?

* * *

When I arrived Fabian wasn't wearing his apron (not his shift? Day off?). Instead he was wearing a frumpy green jacket with jeans and red _Chuck Taylor's. _He sat down in the booth next to me and we both nervously smiled.

"So..." I hesitated

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

This is just lovely. I just- I can't. Why do I get so nervous around him? Is it because I can be anti social sometimes? Yeah, I bet that's it. We sat there awkwardly until a blonde boy walked in

"Rutter!" He laughed

"Hey!" Fabian chirped (obviously relieved that he had someone to talk to) "Nina, this is Jerome Clarke."

"Hello," Jerome said in a very cocky manner- great. "I'm Jerome, Nina, right?"

"Exactly," I beamed "How do you two know each other?"

Whoa

That was a long story. To spare you the details, Jerome and Fabian went to the same school from grades one to 12 and became friends. In fact, that's how everyone met. They all went to this school called "The House of Anubis", this girl named Joy was expelled but she came back after some law settlement crap or whatever*****. We spent the next hour laughing and talking, and then sadly Jerome had to leave. Fabian and I looked at each other and smiled

"Your..." Fabian started

"My what?" I laughed

"Your eye's are really pretty," He finally said

I've never had a boy think my eyes are pretty! This is amazing! Whoa now Nina, slow down, it was just a compliment.

"You think my eyes are pretty?" I asked blushing

"I've never seen anything like it before." He told me. He then quickly stood up and started shaking

"Fabian?" I asked

"I-" He stuttered "I have to go."

Before I could say anything Fabian ran out of Ana's faster than a roach into a hiding spot. I've never seen anyone react to anything like that before. I grabbed my purse and ran after him

"FABIAN!" I yelled

He turned around and looked at me with a tear stained face

"What the hell was that?" I asked. I immediately regretted asking. First it was rude and my tone of voice didn't help either.

Fabian grabbed some pills from his jacket and took some

Anti-depressants. I should have seen it coming; I know very well he has depression and that if something's too similar to his relationship with Hope he has to take his pills. As I was about to say something I noticed my face was wet

"Fabian," I choked "Please, I- don't let Hope ruin your life! She was probably some slut anyway."

"We were going to get married," He told me "She said that I was the one, Nina, and then she threw that all away when she slept with my brother!"

I didn't hear about that part

"Nina," He said "Have you ever been in love?"

"No,"

"Then you don't understand," He cried "You don't know what it's like to have your heart torn apart!"

"Fabian, you need to get over her!"

Fabian ran away crying. I sat on the park bench and let out a good cry. Why do people have to go through this torture? Fabian doesn't deserve it, no one deserves it! I couldn't take it anymore; I hailed for a taxi and went home.

* * *

**Here we go! I know this chapter is short and sucky, but this is what happens when I'm worried about updating!**

***This story takes place in a world where the show never happened, so there's no chosen one, there's no osirion, it's just a bunch of 25 year old kids do crazy things.**

**Also, the next chapter takes place on the same night!**

**Review!**


	3. At the bar

**I still don't own House of Anubis. Oh, yeah, disclaimer.**

* * *

_NUMBER 3: At the bar._

* * *

Is it possible to cry for three hours straight? If not, I beg to differ. After I went home I was crying like crazy. God damn it! Why is my life so complicated? I just... I can't. You know what? I'm not going to mope around anymore! A little bit of beer wouldn't kill anyone, would it? I hope not.

* * *

"Another one, please." I told the bar tender

"Are you sure?" He asked "You've had an awful lot of beer."

"Please," I begged "Please, please, please-"

_PLOP_! Another cup

"Thank you," I cooed "At least one thing in my life can go right."

I took my shot and sighed

"You know," I started "The one time I meet a really nice guy, I say something about his ex girlfriend and then he goes into this crazy crying land, it's not my fault he has depression!

"You know, I've never had a boyfriend."

"Really?" The bar tender asked

"I think it's because I have commitment issues," I answered "You know... for one night, I want to do something crazy. I want to kiss someone; I want to do something I'll regret in the morning. Just for one night."

"Deep."

I looked down at my cup and went into a giggle fit

"I'm so drunk." I laughed.

Just then the door opened and Jerome came running in

"Where's Fabian?" He asked

"Jeromy!" I yelled "How are you?"

"Where's Fabian?" He asked again

"By any chance did he have blue eyes and brown hair?" The bar tender asked

"That's him," Jerome responded "Do you know where he is?"

The bar tender pointed all the way to the bottom right of the bar where Fabian was taking a shot. I ran over and side hugged him

"Fabes!" I yelled "Fabiano! Fabi! Fa-fa-fa-Fabian!"

Did I just imitate the Feeny call from _Boy Meets World_?

Whatever.

I kissed Fabian on the head and sat on his lap

"Hey!" He laughed "It's a party!"

"Fabian," Jerome said with worry in his voice "You're drunk, let's go."

"NO WAY!" I said louder than I wanted to "I'm drunk too!"

"Me too!" Fabian laughed

We both went into a laughing fit

"Come on," I said "Let's ditch the fucker."

"I'm still here!" Jerome cried

I grabbed Fabian's hand and we both ran out of the bar. Jerome ran behind us. _THUD! _I looked back and I didn't see him anymore... weird... oh well!

* * *

When Fabian and I arrived to his car, he pressed me up against the door and kissed me. Hard

"Do it again," I gasped "Please."

And he kissed me again. This turned into a deep, passionate, kiss. I ran my hands through Fabian's hair, and Fabian had his hands on my waist

"I love you," He whispered

"I love you too." I muttered

Whoa. I love you? We just met! I'm not- and then he kissed me again. Why must he do this to me? He's an amazing kisser

"I'm hungry," I told him "Can we go to _McDonalds_?"

Fabian opened the car door and let me in.

* * *

After we ate 56,000 tons of fat we went to my hotel room and started kissing again

"I have an idea." Fabian said in between kisses as he sat me on a chair

"What?"

"Let's get married."

I stopped kissing him

"Nian?" He asked "Ha, I just said Nian!"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah..." He said "I want to get married, and you're that girl I want to be my wife."

Silence.

Holy

Crap

Was this really happening?

No!

It can be?

Is it?

If I

"Let go of my bra." I told him. Fabian quickly removed his hand from inside my shirt

Should I? Would I? I will!

"Yes!" I yelled "Come on! To the justice of the peace we go!"

Fabian picked me up bridal style and we left my hotel room.

* * *

"Do you Fabian," The pastor said "Take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Sure!" Fabian answered

"Nina," The pastor said "Do you take Fabian to be your-"

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled

"Okay..." The pastor said laughing at our obvious drunkenness "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Oh, and he kissed me! The crowd erupted into cheers, the crowd being a couple who are in their 90s. We both ran out of the alter with these dumb looks on our faces.

* * *

**This chapter is so rushed. Anyway, if you thought the "upside down world" thing was a pregnancy, you were wrong! Now let the plot begin!**


	4. I CAN EXPLAIN!

**Okay, so I know I've been really bad about this whole writing thing, but I can explain! So, when school started I barley had anytime to write so I just kind of gave up, but... I kind of have time right now so here we are! Anyway, I'm going to continue all of my stories and everything will go back to normal (hopefully).**

**So, I'm really sorry about all that happened!**

**~Imagine518**


End file.
